Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with pitching and tossing games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590, entitled “Pitch Game,” (hereinafter the '590 patent) discloses a portable pitch game that is a self -contained target/toss-type game having 2 multi apertured rectangular platforms. The '590 patent issued to Palmer (1990), comprises colored apertured disc projectiles supplied in sets of six, one set for each player. A player stands on the edge of one platform and tosses discs in an attempt drop them through one of the apertures in the second platform. The apertures are scored 1, 2, 3 according to distance away from the thrower. Separable hinges and latches are included for attaching the 2 rectangular platforms together into a storage or carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,880, entitled “Tossing Game Apparatus,” issued to Gettemeier and Gettemeier (1991), (hereinafter the '880 patent) discloses an improved portable target assembly for toss type games having a cup shaped target member centrally located on one side of a flexible mat, the flexible mat having a centrally located portion with a plurality of peripheral edge portions around said center portion and extending outwardly therefrom, the edge portions being foldable and having end portions which are cooperatively engageable in a variety of ways to form alternative configurations of upstanding side walls for containing playing pieces tossed thereat so as to enable changing the degree of difficulty and skill level required to play the game, the cup shaped target member being detachable from the flexible mat and the mat being reliable into a cylindrical shape for convenient handling and storage. The present target assembly optionally including an open ended tubular container for holding one or more flexible mats and a plurality of playing pieces and the cup shaped target member being cooperatively engageable with one of the open ends to close the container, or alternatively, locatable in the container with the flexible mats and playing pieces.
Floyd (1980) in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Outdoor Tossing Game,” (hereinafter the '682 patent) discloses a method of playing a game and has a plurality of groups of distinguishably identified markers which are tossed from behind a throwing line at a receptacle in an attempt to put the marker in the receptacle. The receptacle is recessed into the ground or other playing surface and is approximately thirty feet to fifty feet away from the throwing line, which may be another receptacle. A protective cover may be provided to enclose the receptacle when not in use to avoid any accidents or the accumulation of contamination therein. The marker may be shaped as a disc or washer and may be sufficiently heavy to be substantially unaffected by all but the strongest wind during play.
A horseshoe type game device in which annular disks or rings are pitched or tossed at targets provided on each of 2 similar game mats is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,592, entitled “Horseshoe Type Game Device,” (hereinafter the '592 patent) issued to Quatkemeyer (1980). Each game mat comprises a small piece of carpet-like material having a stake extending above it and disposed immediately behind a circular aperture of greater diameter than the annular disks or rings. The game mats are spaced by approximately 20 feet and the rings are tossed from behind one game mat toward the other game mat. Points are given according to the proximity of the ring to the aperture after the ring has landed. If a player is able to produce a “ringer” by having the ring land directly over the stake, he wins automatically. Otherwise, the first player to reach a given number of points in his point score is the winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,957, entitled “Tossing Game,” (hereinafter the '957 patent) describes a tossing game including a plurality of moveable targets having an upward facing opening and a plurality of projectiles for being tossed for accuracy into the opening. The '957 patent issued to James (2001) comprises indicia on the projectiles that match respective indicia on the targets. The target may be constructed as a tube or similar shape. The target is inflatable for portability and flotation.
A disc tossing game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,780, issued to Pant and Pant (2002), (hereinafter the '780 patent). The Pant invention includes a first board, a second board and a plurality of discs. The first board has three bores therein. The bores are generally aligned. The second board is substantially identical to the first board. Point indicia are located on the first and second boards and are adjacent to each of the bores. The indicia adjacent to a first outside bore indicating five points. The indicia adjacent to the middle bore indicating three points. The indicia adjacent to the second outside bore indicating one point. Multiple discs are used for tossing into the bores. Two players or two pairs of players may play.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,200, issued to Knetsch et al. (2003) (hereinafter the '200 patent) relates to a disc toss game which includes a target box or receiver with a false bottom interposed between the top and bottom edges, with the elevation of the false bottom being positionably adjustable relative to the plane of the top edges of the target box. A standpipe or tube is mounted within the target box coaxially with the center of the square target box. The target box has an outer perimeter defined by chamfered edges, with the plane of the top edge of the open standpipe or tube being positionably adjustable within the target box from an upper position which is coplanar with the edges of the target box, into one or more lower positions in which the top edge of the standpipe is recessed from the plane of the top edges of the target box.